fantasy_televisionfandomcom-20200214-history
KNLN
KNLN, virtual and VHF digital channel 11, is a New Line Network owned-and-operated television station located in Los Angeles, California, United States, which serves as the Pacific Time Zone flagship of the network. The station is owned by the New Line Stations subsidiary of Warner Bros. Entertainment, operates from the Robertson Studios on Robertson Boulevard in Los Angeles (which also served until 2014 as the West Coast headquarters of New Line), and its transmitter is located atop Mount Wilson. In the few areas of the western United States where a New Line station's over the air signal is not receivable over-the-air, KNLN is available on satellite television through DirecTV. History The station first signed on the air on January 22, 1968. From the beginning, channel 11 operated out of studios on Robertson Boulevard, known for many years as the New Line Broadcast Center and now known as the Robertson Studios. KNLN has broadcast in English for most of its existence, except for a period from 1973 to 1976 when Spanish-language programs aired on weekend mornings before New Line's cartoon block on Saturdays and encore programming on Sundays; this ended by September 1976. KNLN was known mainly as "Channel 11" from its inception until 1976. During the station's early years until 1976, KNLN's station IDs consisted of slides of local Southern California landmarks with the KNLN logo (the number "11" in Clarendon Bold typeface, contained within a stylized television screen) overlaid, accompanied by the announcement "This is KNLN, Channel 11, Los Angeles;" the ID slide used at the end of local programs on KNLN featured a larger version of the station's logo on a navy blue background, accompanied by the announcement "You're watching New Line Los Angeles". Beginning with the 1973 introduction of New Line's stylized italic NL logo with the L'' overlaid on the ''N, KNLN (unlike other New Line O&Os, which continued using station IDs at the end of their local programs) began using the stylized NL network ID at the end of all programming, network-distributed and locally produced. The station's IDs were changed in 1976 when KNLN changed its on-air branding to "NL Los Angeles," with the initial IDs featuring the station brand superimposed over local landmarks. In recent years, KNLN, as with all New Line-owned stations, has de-emphasized local programming in favor of network programming distributed out of it's studios along with studios in New York and Chicago. As of 2002, the station only aired sporadic local non-news. Recently, however, KNLN has increased its local programming with the introduction of a locally themed lifestyle program, SoCal Lifestyle (which has since been cancelled), as well as the addition of several new local newscasts. Website history * knln.newline.com (1996-2000) * newline11la.com (2000-2006) * news.newlinenetwork.com/losangeles (2006-present) Digital television Digital channel Analog-to-digital conversion KNLN shut down its analog signal, over VHF channel 11, on June 12, 2009, the official date in which full-power television stations in the United States transitioned from analog to digital broadcasts under federal mandate. The station's digital signal relocated from VHF digital channel 12 to VHF digital channel 11. News operation KNLN presently broadcasts 29 hours and 30 minutes of locally produced newscasts each week (5 hours and 30 minutes on weekdays, and one hour each on Saturdays and Sundays). Category:Channel 11 Category:Los Angeles, CA Category:California Category:New Line Network affiliates Category:WarnerMedia Category:Television stations established in 1968